A Hundred and One memories
by Lexi Anima Difensore
Summary: A compilation of one shots about Amata and the Lone Wanderer. Rated T for foul language and other thing later down the road, rating may change in the future. Warning: contains femslash. Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted materials/characters mentioned in this story.
1. Grease

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write about these two but I have so many ideas and I can never seem to string them together into something the resembles a proper story, So I got the idea from an author who write Resident Evil stories. A 101 stories for a 101 different situations. I'll be writing as many as I can and if you guys want to you can feel free to request a chapter if you like, it can be anything. The only rule is it has to involve either TLW or Amata or both. Anyway I've rambled on long enough I hope you like this little piece I wrote.

I am not mad.

_~Thunk~_

I am not thinking about her.

_~Thunk~_

I am not thinking about her with him...and his grimy hands all over h...

~_Crack!~_

"Fuck!" I looked down at the pile of broken scrap electronics on the desk "Great...just fucking peachy, Floyd's going to be pissed." I let out annoyed sigh as I get up to retrieve the waste bin and bring it over to the desk; scooping the scrap pile into it _'Fuck' _hissing as one of the jagged pieces of metal found it's way into my thumb and stayed there. I let out another frustrated sigh and set the bin back down and attempt to remove the metal shard from my flesh.

"_Why is this bothering me so much..." _

_**Earlier that day in the cafeteria~**  
_

"Hey" came a soft voice, it was Amata "Hey" I said looking up from my book and smiling slightly as she sat down across from me. "Whatca reading?" she asked snatching the book from my hand before giving me a chance to answer "War and Peace, really?" she said looking slightly shocked "What? is it so hard to believe I'm interested in something other th..." just before I could finish my sentence something slipped out of the book and onto the floor.

_'Shit!'_

Amata looked down and picked up said item off the floor then smiled "A comic book, now that's more like you" before I could respond to her a tall skinny boy with shaggy brown hair approached our booth. It took me a few moments to realize who it was "Hey Evan" both of us worked with Floyd and Stanley after the G.O.A.T slapped us with the 'Maintenance' title "Hey Raine" he greeted then things went quite. The three if us sat -or rather in Evans case stood- there in an awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke up again "Hey Amata..." he paused slightly; sounding a little nervous "Um...well it's...their playing 'Grease' in the Atrium tonight and I was wondering...if maybe you'd like to go see it with me?" he rushed out the last part of the sentence so quickly I barley understood it.

_'Please say no, Please say no'_

Amata looked over at me for a second before looking back at Evan "Um sure I guess" _'Shit!'_ Evan smiled "Great, I'll pick you up at around..." I tuned out the rest of the conversation and went back to reading my book. Once Evan left Amata spoke up "So...that was strange" she said I just kept pretending to read, honestly I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. _'Talk stupid or she's going to think something up'_ "Hello, Earth to Raine come back from comic book land" I snapped back from my thoughts "Huh?" she laughs "I said wasn't that strange" I lean over to the side and put my book back in my bag before muttering out a response "Yeah I guess" _'My my aren't we articulate today'_ Amata reached over and placed her hand over mine "Are you okay? You seem a little off" she asks while giving me a concerned look. I look down at our hands _'She has such soft hands' _Amata shakes my arm to get my attention. I look back up at her; my long side bang falling out of place covering most of my face and the blush that I'm sure was there "Um yeah, I'm...I've just been..." _'I need an excuse to leave and fast'_ "Tired from work and...stuff" I finish lamely.

Amata frowns upon hearing the pathetic excuse, but before she can pry any further were interrupted by a loud static noise followed by a muffled voice **"...arson...Carson where the heck are you?"** I lean over and reach into my bag, pulling out a very battered walkie-talkie **"Floyd?" **I answer** "Carson your late again, Now get your butt back down to the reactor ASAP" **I glance at the time on my pip-boy _'Shit' _my lunch break ended 20 minutes ago **"Sorry sir I'm on my way" **I put the walkie-talkie back in my bag then back to Amata who was stifling back a giggle "I guess I better go, he sounds pretty pissed." I pick up my messenger bag and quickly shove the rest of my stuff back into it, then said a quick good-bye to Amata before rushing out of the cafe and down the hall.

_'Man the was awkward, Remind me to thank Floyd later.'_

_**~Present time~**_

Another frustrated noise escapes my lips as I try -and fail- to get that annoying shard out of my skin "Ow! dammit...where the hell did I leave that first aid kit?" After a few more minutes -and a pair of tweezers- I manage to dislodge the annoying metal shard from my thumb "Ha got you ya little bugger" I say triumphantly then wrap a clean rag around the bleeding appendage _'There that should do for now'._ Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew exactly why this was bugging me; I've know for quite sometime now but I usually just end up pushing it away. I sit down on the beat up old couch that took up most of the tiny living room and run my uninjured hand through my short red hair; tucking my side bang behind my ear only to have it fall back where it was seconds later. I sit in silence for a few more minutes, staring off into space and letting my thoughts roam, after a few more minutes I stand back up and walk over to my makeshift work station and begin cleaning up the rest of the scrap metal and put my tools back in their box then store it away.

I look at the clock, it's only 7pm but yet I feel oddly drained of energy. I make my way to my room and flop down onto my bed, not bothering to pull back the covers. When sleep doesn't immediately claim me I end up letting my thoughts roam free again, inwardly cursing when they go back to her. I close my eyes and bury my head into the scratchy pillow and willed the thoughts away.

_'Constantly thinking about her wasn't going to do either of us any favours'_


	2. Of dusty comic Books and BB guns

**A/N:** Here another one, done for Amata's POV this time, so if she sounds OOC I apologize. I'm also going to start putting the years in each chapter, just to give you a relative idea of how old they are at the time in each chapter.

_~Thinking to self~_

**~Robot Speaking~**

_**~Radio/Recordings playing~**_

July 13

_**th**__**, 2268  
**_  
"Where is it?" Well this was a great start to my day "No, No...dammit! I had it last night before I went to bed" I sighed and shoved everything back into the beat up old box and shoved it back under the bed.

_**The previous day**_

"Ugh!" I let out a frustrated sigh and slammed my math book shut _'I'm a lousy friend'_ Raine's birthday was tomorrow and I still don't have anything for her. I mean yeah there was the little surprise Dr. James had for her, but that was his idea and helping decorate this place -while being a nice gesture- wasn't really much of a present.

The hissing sound of my bedroom door opened snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw my father standing int the doorway caring a medium sized box in his hands _'Probably more paper work, dose he ever take a break?'_. I was half expecting him to lecture me on something I don't remember doing or something I was supposed to be doing. But instead he just walked in and placed the box on the floor next to me and then left without saying so much as one word. After he left I leaned over and picked up the box then placed it on the desk to inspect it, the side of the box had _**'Al's stuff, Do'Not touch'**_ written messily in what appears to be purple crayon.

I lifted the worn cardboard lid and was reward with a small cloud of dust _'Ugh, how old is this thing?' _Once the dust cleared I was able to finally see what was in there, it was a bunch of old comic books. Everything from '¡La Fantoma!' to The adventures of Captain Cosmos. One comic book in particular stood out though _'Yes! Grognak the Barbarian issue 10' _ after a quick inspection of the book it appeared to have all the pages _'Perfect, Raine will love this' _I set aside the book and carefully placed the others back the box and slid it under the bed then left my room and walked over towards my father's office.

Luckily I caught him on his lunch break, so when I ran in and hugged him he didn't seem to annoyed.  
"Thanks dad" he gave me what I assumed was a smile and said 'your welcome' before he went back to his lunch and I went back to my room to tuck away Raine's present. She had a habit of stopping by unexpectedly -much to my fathers annoyance- but he put up with it...just barely.

_'Now where can I hide this so she doesn't find it?'_

_**Present**_

"Great I find the perfect present and then I lose it, way to go" I continued to search the room for a few more minutes before giving up completely. I sat back down on the bed and reached over for the pillow so I could scream without disrupting my father who was most certainly still up from last night working on more paperwork. As I brought the pillow over something feel to the floor and landed next to my feet, it was the comic book. I let out a relived sigh and bent down to pick it up then tucked it in my vault suit pocket.

My father walked into my room a few moments later, with a small box in his hand _'must be Raines pip-boy'_ I half expected to get scolded for having my room in such a messy state, but oddly enough he didn't comment on it"Your 'friends' party is starting soon, are you ready?" I looked over at the clock and it was almost noon "Yeah, I'm ready"

After a short walk from the apartment both of us arrived at the dinner. My father sat down in a booth across form Old Lady Palmer and I went over to the counter and sat down next to Dr. James and waited for Raine to show up.

_**15 Minutes later**_

"Happy Birthday! We really surprised you didn't we?" Raine smiled "Yeah, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this" I smiled back "It was you dad's idea mostly, but I helped with the decorations and stuff, hey betcha you can't guess what I got you for your birthday" Raine shrugged her shoulders "I give up, what?" I reached in to my pocket and handed her the book "No way! Grognak the Barbarian issue n.10" her polar fleece eyes light up as she flipped through the book "and it has all the pages to!" before I had a chance to speak she wrapped her arms around in a bear hug "Thanks" I had forgotten what I was going to say and just simply hugged her back "Your Welcome" I smiled again _'I wonder how she's going to react when I show her the rest of the comic books?'_

After the party was over and after making arrangements to stay over at her place fore the night I quickly went went back to the apartment to grab the rest of the comics, carefully placing them in my backpack along with a change of clothes and other things, I said a quick good-bye to my father then took off for Raine apartment.

Before I even had a chance to step into the apartment Raine ran past me, and dragged me out of the house and down to the hall "Slow down Raine whats the hurry" I said half out of breath " Come on I wanna show you something?"

Turns out Raine's father and Jonas had give her BB gun as well as set up a shooting range down in the reactor level "Pretty Neat huh?" she said as she loaded up the toy weapon "Yeah it is" We stayed down there for a few hours. Raine tried to show me how to shoot the BB gun, but I missed most of the targets. It was around 9pm when we finally got back to her place.

As soon as we were in her room I tossed her the back pack and told her to open it. The look on her face was priceless "Where did you get all these?" I sat down on her bed "It was in an old box of stuff my father gave me, guess he was ten once" both of us laughed. Raine sat down next to me on the bed and started going through the comics. We ended up staying up for a good 3 more hours reading before passing out next to each other.

_'I wonder what I should give her next year?'_


End file.
